When They Were Young
by InvestInLove
Summary: It turns out, Allyson and Danny had met before. The story of their 7th grade year.
1. Meeting Danny

**Chapter 1**

**Wow….I'm only the 2nd one to have a NYSI in the category. I don't know where I came up with the ideas for this, but young Allyson, Danny, and Ally's friend Kay are based off of REAL people.**

_Danny's POV_

I had been having a bad first day of 7th grade…..that was until I met Allyson Miller. I had started a new school, in a new place, and I knew absolutley no one, It was my last period of the day, keyboarding, when I first met her.

I walked in the classroom, late, because I had gotten lost. The only available seat was beside her, so I put my stuff on the shelf and sat next to her.

The class had only gone on for a few minutes when I noticed people picking on her, a whole lot. She ingored them but I could see in her eyes that it bothered her.

I wanted to talk to her so bad, so when the tecaher had to leave the room Itapped her on the shoulder. "Hey you're Allyson, right?" I asked.

"Yeah." She said quietly.

"I'm Danny." I said.

"Ummm…ok." Allyson said. I sighed. She was one of the quietest people I had ever met, but she was also probably the prettiest.

She had blonde, curly hair, too blonde to be natural, but she pulled it off. Her eyes were a pretty green, and she was unusually skinny, which was the only thing that bothered me.

"I'm sorry…I'm not that great at the making friends thing." She said, sounding embarrassed.

I laughed. She sounded so guilty, like she had really done something wrong. "It's fine." I told her.

The teacher came back in the room, so the rest of the class we didn't talk, but every few seconds I would glance over at her, wondering why I was so obsessed with finding out everything about her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Allyson's POV_

I had a bad first day of school, and I mean reallly bad. The only time people talked to me was to make fun of me. I had known most of these people for like, at least 3 years, but it didn't matter……they all hated me, just like they had when I first met them.

I so happy when the last period of the day came. When I walked in I sat down next to girl who was new, who I didn't know, because everyone else in the class hated me. She smiled at me when I sat down. Her hair was brown, and curly, curlier than mine. She had pretty bown eyes, and one was slightly different than the other. She seemed like the type of person I wanted to be friends with, but if she listened to what people said at all, that wouldn't happen.

When the teacher was calling the role, I found out her name was Kay. Kind of strange, since usually that's short for something, but that was her whole name.

Just as the teacher finished calling the role, a boy walked in. He had brown hair, blue eyes, and he looked kind of flustered. I could tell he was new.

He put his stuff up, and took the only empty seat: the one beside me. He kept looking over at me as the teacher was explaining things, and I found it hard to concentrate, but it wasn't only him who was making it hard, it was the other kids, saying stupid things to me, watching my every move to see if I did anything wrong.

The phone rang, and the teacher had to step out. The boy sitting beside me started talking to me the second she left.

"You're Allyson, right?" He asked me. I wondered how he knew my name.

"Yeah." My voice came out quieter than I wanted it to. I had never wanted to tunr off my shyness so much in my life as I did in that moment.

"I'm Danny." He told me. I looked into his eyes. He seemed to be sincere, like he really wanted to talk me.

"Ummm…..ok." I said, feeling really stupid afterwards. I felt like I was rude to him, and I knew I needed to apoligize, so I did even though I know it sounded stupid too.

"I'm sorry…I'm not that great at the making friends thing." I said, my voice sounding like a little kid who had just gotten in trouble for coloring on the wall.

Danny laughed, and my face burned. "It's fine." He said.

I smiled at him, but I don't think he noticed. I wanted to talk to him some more, but then the teacher came back.

The rest of the class he didn't try to talk to me, and I didn't try to talk to him, but every few seconds he would look up at me, and after that I would look at him.

I was acutally a little disapointed when the bell rang. I had been having fun with Danny, and Kay still seemed okay.

Danny said bye to me as we walked out of the classroom. Surprised, I said bye back, and feeling courageous, I stopped to talk to Kay.

We only talked for a few seconds, introducing ourselves, and saying who our homeroom teachers were, then as we walked into the bus parking lot, she walked away, to go ask the principal what her bus number was.

As I walked to my bus, my mind wondered back to Danny. I really hoped I would talk to him again. I wished I didn't have to wait a whole weekend to see him. I didn't know at the time that my wish would come true.

**This is pretty long, especially for me. I would say more, but I have to go to bed in like, 2 minutes. R & r.**


	2. Happiness

Chapter 2

**Since I've been updating so fast lately, I actually updated this in less than 2 weeks (I think?). But I do have 5 stories running at once, so upating is a little difficult. I got 5 reviews for the first chapter, which is pretty good since it was my first NYSI story, but trust me, there will be more. No need to bore you anymore with my crap, so I'll just start writing the chapter now.**

_Allyson's Point Of View _

I walked on my bus, 351, and was surprised to see Danny sitting in the back of the bus. He waved to me and I smiled back.

"Come sit with me!" He called. I smiled again. No one had ever wanted me to sit with them on the bus before. The year before I had gotten stuck with a boy who picked his nose and read the whole bus ride home.

I walked to the back of the bus, smiling for one of the first times that day. "Hey Ally." He said.

"Hey." I said. I looked at him closely. He was so cute……._ "No, Allyson, don't think like that. You know he will never like somone like you." _A voice in the back of my mind said.

We sat in silence for a few minutes before Kay came on the bus. _"Wow. I haven't had such a lucky day in such a long time. I actually made friends and both of them ride the bus with me." _

"Sit back here!" I called to her.

She rushed to the back of the bus, and sat down next to a sixth grader on the seat across the aisle. "Hey Allyson." She said.

"Hey." I said back. I noticed she was looking at Danny strangely, probably trying to figure out who he was.

"Hey….." She paused. "Um whatever your name is." She said to Danny.

I laughed. "His name is Danny."

"Oh ok." She said. "Hey Danny."

The bus engine started up, and we kept talking. I was surprised that neither Kay or Danny got off the bus, even when we got to my neighborhood.

We came to the first stop, not the one I got off. "Bye." Kay said.

My mouth dropped open. "I live in this neighborhood too!" I called after her, excited. I knew she heard me because she turned aorund at me and smiled.

When I looked over at Danny, he had a strange grin on his face. "Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked him, laughing.

"Because, I live in this neighborhood too." I was even more shocked. Well, I guess I didn't know because I pretty much never went outside.

"This is…crazy." I said, finally finding the right word.

"I know it is, isn't it." Danny said. He seemed distracted. He was looking out the window, with a strange expression on his face.

"Guys never listen." I said, testing him.

"Uh huh…right." He muttered. I rolled my eyes.

I layed my head against the seat, and thought about the horrible day, and the perfect ending. I really didn't care about the negative things, because the positive things made me the happiest I had ever been. At least, as happy as I hyad been before my mom died.

The bus pulled to a stop, and I got off, Danny close behind me.

Once we got off the bus, Danny seemed to be a lot less distracted. "Which house is yours?" He asked me.

"It's that way." I said, pointing to the right.

"Mine too." He said.

"Did you plan this or something?" I asked. "I mean, it's crazy."

"No." He said. "It's just one of those times where everything falls into place."

His words made me think. I loved the way "everything falls into place" sounded, especially coming out of his mouth.

"Yeah." I said. "I guess it is." I smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"Oh crap." I muttered.

"What?" Danny asaked.

I laughed. "We almost passed my house." We had already passed most of my yard, and were starting to cross the neighbors.

"Oh." He laughed. "I'll see you Monday."

"Yeah." I said, as I walked up my driveway. "Or maybe if you want to…before then?"

He turned around and looked at me. "Yeah, I'd like that." He said.

I waited until I had unlocked the door and ran upstairs before I screamed. A happy scream. It had been the best first day of school I had ever had!

I layed down on my bed, and stared up at the ceiling, thinking that I would wake up and findout that the whole day had just been a dream. I had been having a lot of dreams like my day had gone recently. So many dreams about actually having friends…and being happy. And all those dreams were finally coming true.

I sighed, remembering that in just a few minutes my dad would be home. "_That will be_ _the end of the perfectness_." I thought.

I regretted not getting either one of their phone numbers, e-mail, or anything else like that, but I decided to get them both when I saw them again.

I looked over to the side of the bed, to the green table that had a picture of my mom sitting on it. It was a picture of me, her, and my dad the Christmas before she had died. I couldn't remember who had been taking the picture, but I figured it was my grandma.

It was probably one of the last times I was happy, well, until now.

Even though it was only a little after 5, and not even starting to get dark, I found myself drifting off to sleep, thinking of Danny

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**That is like…the definition for pathetic chapter. It's pretty long, but that's about the only thing good about it. And to the person who asked how they would forget each other, don't worry, I have it all planned out…..R & r!**


	3. I'm With You

Chapter 3

**I haven't updated in forever. Yeahhhh. Sorry! Now You See It…. and SVU Tuesday night! WOOT!**

Allyson's POV 

I woke up later that night at about 9:00. I walked to the top of the stairs and saw that all the lights were still off and my dad's bedroom door was not shut.

"_Great." _I thought. _"He's still out getting drunk."_

I walked back to my bed and decided to stay there, not knowing when he would be home. My stomach growled since I hadn't eaten lunch…well, or breakfast. I still didn't get up.

I thought more about Kay and Danny. I wanted to talk to them really bad, but especially Danny.

I almost got up. I almost snuck out of the house to see Danny. But…. I chickened out. Of course I did though, because, apparently, I'm one of the stupidest people in the world.At least that's what everyone said.

I sighed. Why did everyone's opinions of me affect me? I pretended they didn't but I cried every night…because of them. Well, at least that was one of the reasons.

I wanted to do something. Anything. Anything but lie there in the bed and have bad thoughts. I got up and walked to my bathroom. My eyes fell on a picture of Hannah and me.

"Hannah…" I whispered. She was my best friend. But that was a long time ago, in third grade.

I started crying again, remembering what had happened.

One day, she hadn't showed up at school, but that didn't really worry me. We all had our sick days.

When I got home, I decided to call her. When her mom answered the phone, I could tell she was crying.

I asked her what was wrong, but I already knew it had something to do with Hannah. I could still remember the way her voice had sounded when she told me the bad news: Hannah had leukemia.

I had been noticing things a little different about her, but me, being only 9, had no clue what they meant.

I dropped the phone as soon as the words came out of her mouth. My teacher had read a book about a boy with leukemia to the class to so I knew what it was, unfortunately.

I cried for hours, well, more like days. But in the end, to make a long story short, the treatments didn't work and Hannah died.

I walked out of the bathroom, not wanting to think about her anymore. I had nothing else to do, so I went back into my bedroom and opened the window.

Since it was only the end of August, it was only beginning to get dark. I turned the light off and the radio on. It was one of my absolute favorite things to do.

I pulled my chair over to the window and brought a blanket over there too. I sat there, staring out the window, at the house I learned was Danny's. I could still here younger kids outside playing, and I wished I could still be like them.

Careless, happy, and free.

I had almost never been like that.

The music on the radio was unfamiliar so I decided to put in a CD. I just hit play, deciding to listen to whatever was in.

It was Avril Lavigne CD. I knew all the words to all the songs. I turned it to number 4, I'm With You. That was my favorite song on the whole CD. Well, that and Unwanted.

I sang along with all the words, and thought about Danny. Was he thinking about me too? Would he ever even talk to me again? Did he want to be with me as much as I wanted to be with him??? I sighed, and tried to lose myself in the music.

I'm Standing on a bridge  
I'm waitin in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
Theres nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but theres no sound

Isn't anyone tryin to find me?  
Won't someone please take me home  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Wont you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
but I'm, I'm with you

I'm looking for a place  
searching for a face  
is there anybody here I know  
cause nothings going right  
and everything's a mess  
and no one likes to be alone

Isn't anyone tryin to find me?  
Won't someone please take me home  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Wont you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
but I'm, I'm with you

oh why is everything so confusing  
maybe I'm just out of my mind  
yea yea yea

It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Wont you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
but I'm, I'm with you

Take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
but I'm, I'm with you  
I'm with you

Take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
but I'm, I'm with you  
I'm with you  
I'm with you...

When the song was over, I turned off the radio, closed the window, and got back in bed, hoping I would dream of Danny.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Ummm….Review!!!!**


	4. You Found Me

So, so, so, so (x 43534565) sorry for not updating for…lets see…. 6 or 7 months? I've had major writers block, but I've been in a creative mood, so maybe the updates will come more.

**Chapter 4**

**

* * *

**Ally's POV 

Monday just couldn't seem to come fast enough. I spent most of my weekend listening to music, watching TV, on the computer, and of course, thinking about Danny. I tried to stay clear of my dad, and fortunately, it worked.

It was Sunday night and I was laying on my bed. It was only a little after 7, so I couldn't go to sleep yet. I was getting really tired of just laying there, so I got up and went on my computer.

I logged into myspace, and the "New Friend Request" sign was up. I was surprised, but it was probably some random weirdo. That happened to me a lot. At first I had talked to them, but they all turned out to be perverts, so I didn't even bother anymore.

I clicked on it, and to my surprise it was Danny. I immediately hit the "accept" button. I went back to my home page and found that I had new messages too.

The first one was from Danny. The way he typed sounded just like him.

_Hey Ally. I can't believe I found you! How's your weekend been? Mine's been pretty boring… without you. Will you be on the bus tomorrow morning? If your not, see you in keyboarding._

_Danny_

I immediately typed a response, then went back to my messages. I rolled my eyes as I read Chelsea Ratley's (real person) fake-sweetness. She was 100 fake, self-obsessed, and two faced. It didn't help that she was totally gorgeous. She was one of those girls who always had a boyfriend and a line waiting when she was done with the latest guy.

"_Hey Allyson, its been so long since we talked(_**Thank god**_). I saw you today! _**(No shit) **_We have keyboarding together, I think. _**(You have the ability to think?) **_OMG your sooo skinny! _**(What, and your not?) **_How do you do it? _**(Well I could be practically anorexic like you) **_Hope your summer was good!(_**Since I didn't see you that made it better)  
**_Your friend, Chels_

"My god, could that girl get anymore fake?" I asked myself. I deleted it without responding. Honestly, that girl could die for all I cared.

When I went back to my inbox, Danny had sent me a message back.

Unfortunately, he said he had to get off for the night because his younger brother wanted to get on.

I was about to get off when I remembered I had one more message.

When I saw the sender, I almost didn't open it. It was from Cameron, the only guy who had ever payed attention to me before Danny, but in the end, he turned out to be a total liar.

We had started talking over myspace and AIM the past year and I had fallen in "love" with him and I thought he loved me too. I had fallen into all his traps, and in the end he had admitted that everything he ever told me was all a lie.

As I read his message, I tried not to cry. He was being an idiot once again. Complaining about how I stared at him across the classroom, about how I was "obsessed" with him, and of course, he ended with a "get the hell over me" and "don't talk to me."

I deleted it when I was done reading it. I didn't really want to mess with him tonight.

It was only a little after eight by then, so I got off the computer and took a shower. I always took long showers, so it was almost nine when I got out.

I took my iPod and turned out the light in my room. I knew I would fall asleep with the music playing before too long.

As the music played, my mind wandered, but always ended up at one thing: Danny.

* * *

**Not exactly the excitement filled chapter you were expecting, was it? It will hey better soon, because I always write these while I'm at school and I have plenty of time usually. Oh, and BTW, in Chelsea's letter, the parenthesis and bold was Ally's thoughts. All the people in this story will be based off of real people except Allyson. Sorry it was so short! I'll update soon! R & r!**


	5. Far Away

Chapter 5

**I haven't updated this in MONTHS and I'm sorry, but I just started getting ideas for this. Expect more of Cameron and Chelsea in this story, too. Like I said, they are based on real people and I can get some stuff out about them in this. I hate both of them, if its not obvious, so something bad will probably happen to both of their characters :)**

**-Allysons POV-**

I woke up happy that morning for the first time in I remember in years. My only thought was Danny. I couldn't wait to see him!

I got and got ready a lot faster than my usual drag, and went running to the bus stop, not even realizing I was 10 minutes early.

A few minutes later, I saw Danny walking up the road. He saw me and smiled. I smiled back realizing I had forgotten how good it felt to have friends, since it had been so long.

I just stood there, smiling, until he got down there. "So when exactly is this bus supposed to come?" He asked.

"Uhm…in like 5 minutes. But sometimes it's late. So it could be like 10 or 15 minutes since it's a new school year and everything… I'm rambling aren't I?" I said. When I was nervous, I ended up doing or saying something stupid, and I hoped it wouldn't cause Danny to think I was annoying or something…

Danny just laughed. "Yeah, you are."

I blushed, and about that time the bus came around the corner. We got on and went to the back where Kay was already sitting.

"Hey." She said once both of us were sitting down.

"Hey." I said back. Danny, who was distracted by something, didn't respond.

"What's his problem?" Kay asked me.

"I don't know." I said. "He was fine earlier."

I turned to Danny. He was looking out the window, and serious but lost expression on his face.

"Earth to Danny?" I said. He still didn't respond.

I turned to Kay and shrugged my shoulders. "I give up."

For the rest of the bus ride, me and Kay talked about everything, mostly about her opinions about the people at school and her first impressions. I was happy when she said she thought Chelsea seemed stupid and fake. Most of her other first impressions were right too. It was almost scary how much we had in common.

Danny never decided to join in our conversation, keeping the same distracted look on his face the whole bus ride. I was a little worried about him, and I really wanted to talk to him, but I didn't want to upset him so I just let him be.

By the time we got to school, he was still lost in his thoughts. When everyone else started to get off the bus, he just sat there. "Danny!" I said.

It finally worked. He looked over at me like he was just waking up. "We're here." I said.

"Oh. Right." He got his stuff and followed us off the bus. Me and Kay exchanged worried glances.

We went to our separate homerooms, and I was wishing I had one of them in mine. It sucked, especially since we had to go back to homeroom when you went to lunch. I didn't like anyone in my homeroom, but none of them were the main ones who hated me, so it wasn't too bad, I guess.

I sat in homeroom bored while everyone around me talked. At least I had a good teacher. I could tell I liked him already. He was the first man teacher I'd had, aside from gym, and you couldn't tell what he was saying most of the time because of his heavy accent. He came from South Africa, or somewhere like that. He had told us, but I didn't remember.

By the time the first period bell rang, I was happy to get out of homeroom. Even though my first period was math, which I hated, I hated sitting around listening to everyone else talking more.

My math teacher reminded me of a witch. I'd had her the year before, but over the summer she had died her hair black, and she was wearing a black shirt. There was weird music playing in her classroom, but as far as I could tell, she was basically the same as last year.

I didn't like many people in my math class. It sucked because I had them for 2nd, 3rd, and 4th period too. I didn't remember half of who was in there, but I did remember there was a girl I had been friends with a long time ago, way back in fourth grade. Last year, we'd started talking again, but she had just been using me because she was fighting with her best friend.

I hadn't talked to her since.

I was looking through my stuff because of lack of something better to do, when someone caught my eye.

It was Danny. I didn't even remember him being in there. Oh well, I had no reason to the previous day.

I smiled at him and he smiled back. Maybe this year wasn't going to be so bad.

**Happy now? I updated. Once I really got into, it just came out. Most of the events and people in this story ARE based on real people. In this chapter- the homeroom teacher was created from mine last year. His name was Mr. Botha and he really was from South Africa. He was one of the best teachers I've ever had and everyone liked him. At the end of last year he had to go back to South Africa. We had a going away party for him and a lot of people cried, me included. I miss him. :(. The math teacher. Her name was Mrs. Jackson. She was my math teacher 6****th**** and 7****th**** grade. She was pretty cool. The whole black hair thing was true too. She went to teach at the high school though, so I might have her next year. The thing about the girl who Allyson used to be friends with was based off of someone too. We actually got to be REAL friends last year and I'm still friends with her. I don't like her much though :). Ok, I'm done rambling and giving pointless background information. R & R. **


	6. Amazed

Chapter 6

I'm updating pretty fast. (Pretty fast for me is under a month!) And it hasn't even been a whole week. So I'm updating REALLY fast. I want to get this story over with. I know how it's going to end and I have the last 3 chapters planned out. This is just a filler chapter and I might have another filler chapter after this one. This story will only go up to 9 or 10 chapters unless I change my mind.

**-Allyson's POV-**

The day passed by in a daze. Along with my morning classes, Danny was also in my 6th period. I couldn't believe my luck. As long as I was with Danny, people stayed away from me. No teasing, no name calling, nothing. Even Cameron didn't make any comments, but he did stare at me everytime I passed him in the hallway. With Danny around, it was easy to ignore him.

Danny's behavior had changed a lot since that morning on the bus. I never got a chance to ask him what was wrong, but it didn't seem to matter after a while.

I was so happy when it was time to leave. I got to talk to Danny on the bus more than any other time.

I walked out with Danny and Kay. Unfortunately, 8th period was the only class I had with Kay, but she was trying to get switched into my chorus class. I was looking forward to that, since most of the people I didn't like were in that class. I was only in it because there was just nothing better. And I liked to sing, of course, but not the kind of stuff they tried to get us to sing.

On the bus, Danny decided to join in our conversation. By the time we were halfway home, Kay had turned around to talk to the girl in front of her about a club she wanted to join, so it was just me and Danny.

We were having a weird, silent, awkward moment when Danny brought up the bus ride earlier that morning.

"Uhm sorry for, uhm, this morning on the bus." He said nervously. There was something else there too. Was it embarrassment? I couldn't tell.

"Its okay." I said. I wanted to ask him why, but I decided not to. I didn't want to come off as nosey (even though I was) and lose him. Losing him would mean having my old life back. The one where nothing even mattered and there was no reason to get up in the morning. It wasn't the best life to live, but it had been mine the past couple of years.

"Aren't you going to ask me why?" He asked after a few more seconds of silence.

"Uh, well, I didn't want to be nosey or anything." I said awkwardly. "But I do want to know…"

He sighed. "I was just thinking…" He paused. "About you."

I looked at him. Had I just heard him right? My head was spinning and I was afraid to open my mouth. I was afraid it was just a dream and I would wake up without him, and knowing what could have been is worse than not knowing at all…

"Wait...what?" I finally said.

"I knew I never should have said anything." Danny said. "Forget it."

"No…Danny!" I said. "What are you saying?"

"Nevermind." He said.

I sighed. I had ruined it. I had said something stupid. Now, I would never know… I wanted to cry so bad, but I held it inside and turned and looked out the window.

"Allyson…" He said after a few seconds. "I meant what I said. I was thinking about you. I mean…we've only known each other for a couple of days but…"

I stared at him in amazement. Was he actually saying he liked ME? We started at each other for a good two minutes. No words were needed…

"I feel the same way…" I said quietly.

"Bye Allyson, Bye Danny!" Kay said. She ruined the moment. I hadn't even realized we were almost home.

"Bye." I said in a daze. I was too shocked to care about anything except for what had just happened.

As we walked off the bus, I was even too shocked to realize that my dad's truck was at home until we were in front of my house.

"Bye Danny." I said in a voice so soft, it could have been a whisper.

"Bye." He smiled, and I tried to smile back. Then he hugged me. I stood there motionless for a few seconds before hugging him back. I couldn't believe it. It had been so long since anyone had cared about me enough to do something like that. Even as simple as a hug.

By the time my dad being home registered into my head, it was too late…

**Yes, I still do cliffies. Woohoo! I'll have another chapter up soon probably since I start Christmas break next week. This chapter was a little stupid, but not my worst. I only got one review for my last chapter, so I expect more for this one! **


	7. Behind The Doors

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**I know I haven't updated this one in forever and I'm really sorry, but I've been stuck on this chapter and I've been having writers block with everything, but schools out so I think I'll be updating more now….Dang I just realized how long it has been since I've updated this, wow. Also, I keep forgetting I'm writing this in first person so I keep having to change it. Bear with me!**

-Allyson's POV-

I walked in the house, slightly still in a daze from Danny, and saw my dad sitting at the bar in the kitchen waiting for me. I panicked. I couldn't believe I had been so careless.

I had a weird feeling he had seen me walking with Danny and I knew there was no way that could end well. His truck had been sitting right there, but I had been too lost in Danny-land to even realize it.

I tried to walk by him, but I knew it wouldn't work, since I had to walk right past him to go up the stairs to my room.

As I walked past him, I prayed he wouldn't do anything. I didn't know why I still bothered praying. It never worked.

Once again, I was dissapointed by the lack of attention God was putting on me. He grabbed my arm just as I reached the bottom of the staircase, and I could tell from the look in his eyes he was furious.

"I saw you talking to that boy, you stupid whore!" He screamed. I didn't say anything. Everytime the bus was late getting home last year, he had always thought I was with a guy. I knew better than to argue with someone when they were just going to win anyway.

"Your not even going to deny it this time, are you?" He said. He flung me backwards, and I fell down and hit my head against the wall. I knew better than to cry in front of him. I could do that later.

"We were just talking." I tried to say it strongly, but it came out in a whisper.

"Oh don't even bother lying to me. I know all about what you do with guys, Allyson. Your such a slut." His words didn't even affect me anymore. The one thing I had taught myself was to never let anything he said affect me if I knew it wasn't true. And him acusing me of doing things with guys was just getting plain old.

I slowly stood up because he had sat back down on his bar stool and seemed fascinated by the contents of his wine bottle. As much as it hurt, I managed to make it up the stairs and into my room without falling over, the main thing keeping me moving being thoughts of Danny and seeing him again.

I layed down on my bed and looked up at the ceiling, wondering why it happened, why he had to be the way he was. He hadn't always been like that and I wondered what changed. Part of me said it was my fault, but the sane part of me knew it wasn't. People control their own actions. You couldn't say, "he/she made me do it" unless they physically moved your arms and legged and forced you to do it. That was another lesson I had taught myself, and I didn't care if other people thought it wasn't right. I was not changing my opinion.

My thoughts managed to travel to Danny. I couldn't believe he had said any of the things that he said. I still didn't completely believe that he was serious. I mean really, why would a guy as amazing as him love a girl like me?

My phone rang, interrupting me from my thoughts. I had to smile when I saw it was Danny.

"Hello?" I said.

"_Hey Ally." _He said.

"Uhm, can you text? I shouldn't really be on the phone…" I couldn't even think of an excuse. I knew my dad would be mad if he thought I was talking to a guy on the phone, so I decided not to take the chance.

"_Sure_." He said. "_But call me when you can talk."_

"Ok. Bye." I said and hung up, not waiting for him to say anything back.

It didn't seem like more than 5 seconds had gone by when my phone said I had a new text message.

_Think you can meet me sometime tonight?_

Whoa. Did he want me to sneak out or something? I had never done it before and I was afraid. But I figured my dad would have drunk himself to sleep by then.

_Sure. What time?_

I let out a deep breath. Even though I had talked myself into it and I really wanted to, I had a bad feeling that something would go horribly wrong.

**Only 3 more chapters after this one! And I have it completely planned out. So updates will hopefully come really soon! Review!**


	8. Last Kiss

Chapter 8

**Congratulate me, I'm updating pretty fast…Well it's been a little over a week. And that's considered fast for me, especially since I went like 7 months without updating this. But that's the good thing about having the whole ending planned out! And what the heck? I only got one review for the last chapter! Ya'll are slacking! At least review and tell me your still reading!**

* * *

Waiting was always one of my least favorite experiences in life. When I was younger, I had no patience what so ever. Five minutes felt like an hour. An hour felt like two days. And having to wait for something I really wanted was always torture. I remembered being in pre-K, when we used to go and wait on the playground for our parents to pick us up. I remember getting up on top of the playground and watching for my moms car, going absolutely insane waiting.

Sometimes, I wish I couldn't remember back that far. Thinking about my mom always hurt. Good memories or bad, it never mattered.

As I got older, my patience slowly started to get better until I didn't mind waiting so much, but that night, I had the same patience level I had when I was 5. I was waiting for the text message that told me Danny was ready. That told me to do something I had never done in my life; sneak out of the house. I was terrified and excited, kind of like a rollercoaster.

It was about 10:30 when my cell phone beeped, telling me I had a text message.

I'm outside your house.

"Oh god." I thought. "This is it." I grabbed a hoodie and tiptoed down the stairs. My dad's bedroom door was closed, so he was probably passed out from drinking, but I didn't want to take any chances.

I went to the front door since it was the one farthest away from his room and opened it as quietly as possible, afraid that my heart might pop out of my chest from beating so hard.

When I was finally outside and had the door closed, I managed to relax a little, and when I saw Danny, all my worries and fears from earlier that day were completely vanished. He always made everything better.

I had to smile when I saw him there, standing in the middle of the street, his hands in his pockets, waiting for me.

I ran across the yard and went to stand in front of him. "Hey." I whispered, even though I doubted anyone else would be outside to hear us.

"Hey." He whispered back. "Wait…why are we whispering?"

I laughed. "I don't know." I said in a regular voice.

Suddenly Danny was on the ground, laying in the middle of the road. "What the heck are you doing?" I asked.

"Oh, come on. Don't tell me you've never layed in the middle of the road for no reason before?" He teased.

"Nope. Never." I said, laying down beside him.

We layed their in silence for a few minutes, just looking up at the stars. It was an amazing feeling, being with him. It didn't really matter where we were or what we were doing; all that mattered was that we were together, and I hoped he would never, ever have to leave my life. Even though he hadn't been in it for very long, I didn't think I could stand being without him.

I felt his hand bump into mine and I knew he was trying to hold my hand, so I bumped mine back into his as a way of telling him he could, so I wasn't all that surprised when our hands locked.

It was the first time I had ever really held anyone's hand, except for family of course. It made me feel weird, but in a good way. It made me feel loved.

"Allyson." Danny said a couple of seconds later. "I think you're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

I was speechless, but only for a second. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me too."

We both sat up and looked at each other. Our faces seemed to start moving together at the same time, and I knew what was about to happen.

My eyes closed as our lips got closer to each other and when they finally met, I could almost hear fireworks. I felt like I was walking on air. I couldn't believe it. Me and Danny had just kissed. I'd had my first kiss sitting in the middle of the road. I would remember it forever.

It didn't seem like more than 10 seconds after we broke apart that I heard it. The front door to my house opened, and I knew. I knew it was all over. I would probably never, ever see Danny again, so I decided to make it last. I leaned into kiss him, one more time, before I heard the footsteps.

The next thing I knew I was being dragged into the house. I couldn't believe what had just happened. What started off as the best night of my life ended up to be the worst.

I didn't remember much of what happened once we got in the houes. All I really remember is running to up the stairs and my dad finally catching up with me at the top. The last thing I remember is being tossed down the stairs before my whole world went black.

* * *

**Expecting that? Well I'm sure you weren't. Only I was. Because I'm the writer. :P Review please!**


	9. Forgetting Everything

Chapter 9

**The second to last chapter! I can't believe after all this time this story is about to be over…I can't believe it took me this long to write a 10 chapter story either. But like I've been saying, I know how the story is going to go from here on out, so I'll probably have chapter 10 up before July is over…If I get more than one freaking review this time. If I only get one again, well I'll just take my sweet time writing the last chapter.**

* * *

-Ally's POV-

Where was I? Wait…who was I? My eyes popped open. I looked around and saw a lot of white and machines set up everywhere. A hospital. Why the heck was I in a hospital? And more importantly, why don't I remember my own name?

A nurse ran into the room when she saw me sit up in bed. "Your awake?" She asked. She seemed shocked.

"Uhm, yeah. What happened?" I asked. Before she could answer, I figured the most important questions should be answered first. "Who am I?"

"Wait a second…you don't know who you are?" She seemed alarmed. I shook my head no. "Doctor Collins!" A doctor who seemed to be in his mid thirties ran into the room.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Well, the good news is that Allyson is awake…but we have a problem. She doesn't remember who she is." The nurse said.

The doctor glanced over at me. Allyson? Was that my name? It must have been. Sadly, I still couldn't remember anything. I hated this feeling. I felt completley lost and I didn't know what to do or say. I didn't know who my family was or who my friends were. I didn't know where I lived. Heck, I just learned my name.

"Allyson, what year is this?" Doctor Collins asked.

I wracked my brain, but nothing came to me. "Uhm, I…don't know."

Doctor Collins and the nurse glanced at each other. "This is even more serious than I thought." The nurse said. "I don't think she remembers anything."

"I'm in the room." I said. I didn't know if I normally just spoke out like that, but I decided to just do it because I was getting tired of them acting like I wasn't sitting 3 feet away from them.

The nurse blushed, then made up some excuse about checking someone's…some big medical word I didn't know.

"Allyson…whats the last thing you remember?" Wow. For a doctor, he sure wasn't very smart.

"I don't remember anything." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Oh…well first of all, your name is Allyson Miller. You're 13 years old and –," I interupted him.

"Before you tell me my life story, why am I here? What happened to me?" I asked.

The doctor suddenly got nervous. This was not good. "Well, uh, you fell down the stairs at your house and hit your head really hard and got a concussion."

I wasn't sure if he was telling the truth, but part of me thought he was lying because of the look in his eyes. "Where's my family?" I asked.

The doctor seemed to get more nervous, which I didn't think was possible, because he already looked like he was going to start sweating and stuttering, then have a panic attack and die in my hospital room, which would be to good since he's the doctor, not me.

"Well, uh, you see, uh-," You'd think, him being a doctor and all, would be used to giving bad news.

"Spit it out already!" I said. I wanted to throw something at him. If he had something to say, why couldn't he just say it?

"Please calm down, and I'll tell you." Doctor Collins said. I rolled my eyes, but decided not to say anything, since I knew it would just slow down the process even more.

"Your mom is dead." The words hit me like a ton of bricks. Even though I'd never known, or least remembered, what it was like to have one, I was still disappointed. "And your dad is, uhm, in jail. And you have no brothers and sisters."

What kind of life had I had? My mom was dead. My dad was in jail for doing God-knows-what. Who did I even live with? I was confused.

"Soo…Who do I even live with?" I asked.

"Well, you lived with your dad, but uh, he's kind of the reason you're here." He said nervously.

"Wait, what? My dad is the reason I'm in the hospital? The reason I can't remember anything? What did he do to me?" I couldn't believe it. I must have had a really shitty life.

"Well, you didn't exactly fall down the stairs. He pushed you. And from the bruises we found on you, it looks like the abuse had been going on for a long time." I was speechless. My dad abused me. He pushed me down the stairs and made me get a concussion. I was in shock. What kind of a sick person did I live with? For the first time since I'd got there, tears started to come in my eyes.

"Whats going to happen to me?" I asked, trying to fight back my tears.

"Once you get released from the hospital, your going to be put into foster care, and your definitley going to have to change schools. Start over." He said. "You should get some rest."

I was done talking. I didn't want to hear about my shitty life anymore. So I watched the doctor leave and I wished I had died when I fell down the stairs; it would probably be beter than waking up to that. I rolled over and my medicine took over as I fell asleep.

* * *

I was released from the hospital a week later. The foster family I got put with was pretty nice, and I had to spend the rest of that school year being homeschooled because I needed to catch up, but the next year I had to go to school.

After a few weeks of being there, I had officially become the schools know-it-all. I had learned a lot from being homeschooled, and I was never afraid to speak out. It was really hard for me to make friends, so I mostly kept to myself.

When high school started I started getting bullied. I pretended I didn't care and just went on with my business.

One day I was looking at the bulletin board when I saw it; the piece of paper that caught my eye.

"The Search For The Worlds Greatest Kid Magician." Was printed at the top in big, bright letters, almost as if it was calling for me.

"Looking for volunteers between 14-18 to help produce and film show, latest day for entry is May 27th."

Something told me to do it. Something told me to sign up to be a part of some reality show I'd never heard of with people I'd never met. It was May 25th, and I signed up that night on the website, just hoping for the best.

* * *

**And theres only one more chapter after this one, and it will over! I can't believe it. It doesn't ever seem right to end a story. As much as I've been wanting to, it's a little bittersweet. Also, this would have been up days ago if I hadn't had a severe case of writers block. Review!**


	10. Forever

Chapter 10

**So, this is it, the final chapter! I'm typing this right after I posted chapter 9, because I want to go ahead and start it now so I can have it finished by the end of July. I expect to get more than one review for this chapter and chapter 9 though. I don't know if people have lost interest or what, but if your still reading at least tell me that! As of right now, I have NO reviews for chapter 9. I posted it almost a week ago. Obviously, no one is reading, so I guess I'm just updating for my own sake of having it done.**

* * *

**-Allyson's POV-**

"I…I remember." I said.

Danny sat across the table from me. After being at the competition for 3 days, he had confronted me. He told me the stories about what happened when we first met. And I had remembered.

It wasn't the first time I'd remembered something from my past. Random things would trigger memories, but this was the first time I'd ever been able to remember Danny.

"You do? Ally that's great!" He got up from the table and wrapped his arms around me. Tears came to my eyes. Now that I remembered the way Danny made me feel, it was nice to feel that way again.

"I can't believe I forgot you." I whispered. "Why didn't you come see me in the hospital? And tell me who you were back then?"

"I knew you wouldn't remember me. It would have just hurt way too much to see you and have you not even know me." He said. "I'm so sorry. That was really selfish for me to do." I noticed tears coming to his eyes as well.

"No, Danny, its fine. You don't need to apologize for anything. You gave me the greatest days of my life and I hope you'll be able to do it again." I said. Now that I'd found Danny, I never wanted to let him go.

As we pulled away from the hug, Danny grabbed my hand. "How did you find me, Ally? I mean…how did you even find this competition?" He asked.

"There was a poster up at my school. Normally I don't really get involved in things, but something told me to do this…and now I know why." I said with a smile. "Oh, and since when have you been into magic, anyway?"

"Well, after you…left, people just kind of shunned me too. I guess because I was friends with you. Kay got involved with some popular girls and never talked to me again, so I was always alone. One day I was just sitting around the house, bored and depressed about you as always, and I just…I don't know. It was like a lightbulb went off in my head, telling me I was supposed to do magic and I realized that I was good at it. Almost too good at it. You remember when I told you about that guy who ended up in a tree?" I nodded. "That was Cameron."

I started cracking up. If anyone deserved it, it was him. "Are you serious? Wow. He's one person I really wish I didn't remember."

"What happened with him, Ally?" He asked me, obvious concern showing in his voice.

"You know what? It's not even important now. The only thing that matters is that we found each other."

Danny looked like he was going to protest for a second, but seemed to change his mind. "Your right. We'll get to that later."

Great. I didn't want to talk to him about my past. All I really cared about was the future and having him in it.

"I have to admit." He said after a few seconds. "The least person I ever expected to see here was you. And when I did…I was seriously in shock, but I was a little mad. I hated being around you, even though it was just for 3 days, with you not knowing who I was. That's why I was a little…mean to you at first." He looked a little guilty.

"Its ok. I understand, really. I'm just really happy you told me. If you didn't, I would never have remembered." I smiled at him.

"So," He said. "Does that mean you want to, uh, start where we left off?" He had a little bit of a spark in his eyes, telling me exactly what he meant.

I remembered our first kiss more strongly than I remembered anything else. The way it felt, the way it smelled, the way it tasted…the way it was completely perfect.

"Of course I do." I said.

He leaned over to me and our lips met. It was even more perfect than the first time. All the stupid quotes and saying I'd never believed were actually true.

When you love someone, you don't give up. You don't let go and when you're really in love, it lasts forever. And I knew, even with our, or at least my, dark past, we would definitely have an amazing future. Together.

* * *

**And…its over. I can't believe it. It's so bittersweet! Notice I took my sweet time since I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter. That's a little messed up if you ask me. But at least now, I have one less thing to worry about. Review, please!**


End file.
